The epidemiology component of the Spinal Cord Center obligation has the following primary objectives: a. To determine the pattern of treatment for patients treated at the Acute Spinal Cord Injury Center versus those not treated at Centers. b. To evaluate the effect of center treatment versus Non-Center treatment on patient outcome as defined neurologically and functionally. c. To determine the utilization of specialized services by Center versus Non-Center patients. d. To continue the ongoing four year study of the natural history of acute spinal cord injury from emergency department visit to admission through one-year post-injury for Center patients only. e. To obtain clinical follow-up information on the second post-injury year for all Center and Non-Center Study patients. f. To provide epidemiological and statistical skills to the Center's Clinical Research program. This would particularly focus on the evaluation of the effects of new acute treatment and rehabilitative therapies.